Hope
by Psianabel
Summary: Sice decided she's ready to finally reveal the secret they tried to keep hidden, in hopes it will turn out good. Still doesn't change the fact she wants to scream internally ... (Type 0 Week Day 6, Happy AU, Hope as in "hoping, things are going well.")


Sice swallowed.

Being nervous was never her thing. She couldn't stand it and avoided every situation that could even bring her the slightest nervousness.

But this time not. This time she was to blame that she ended up in this situation right now. And honestly, it was just a matter of time, it was unavoidable right now.

"Hey." Seven squeezed Sice's hand when they stepped in front of the door to Dr. Al-Rashia's office. "It will be okay. Don't panic."

"Yeah that's easy to say!"

"Ssh."

Grumbles and snarls from several quaestores were sent their way and Sice immediately rolled her eyes at the suddenly attention they got. The place was as crowded as ever, researcher of the Sorcery Division sticking their noses in whatever book brought them satisfactory.

Seven squeezed Sice's hand again when she didn't make any move and just blankly stared at the door, turning to her to catch her eyes.

"We can turn around and do it a different time if you're not ready to tell her or I can do it instead-"

"No." Sice took a deep breath. "I said I'm gonna do this today. So, … we can do this."

"Okay, … good." Seven said and smiled in her direction. Sice tilted her head and returned the smile, nodding then before she set her hand on the wooden door. "Now that's my Sice. No turning back now, huh."

"I might be nervous, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna back down now."

"If it makes you feel better," Seven laid her hand over Sice's on the door. "I have a feeling she already knows."

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse."

"We'll see."

With a handful gazes boring in their backs Sice pushed the doors open and with a creaking sound it moved, just wide enough to let the two girls slip right through it. Sice grabbed Seven's hand tight a last time when the doors automatically closed behind them again, letting go of her the moment they clicked close.

The room was heavy from smoke, clouded with incense and the swirling fumes of candles. Sice released the deep breath she held at the sight of her, her nervousness from before almost forgotten.

It was Mother, why was she scared of telling her? She always could tell her everything, so why had she such a big lump in her throat now?

Seven meanwhile didn't seem to have such problems like she had. Her calm posture never creaked in any way and now that the situation came closer and closer, Sice would give everything to gain something from Seven's calmness.

"Darlings? What a wonderful time for you to show up. Are you enjoying your free time?"

Arecia's voice pulled Sice out of her thoughts, blinking a few times to get back to the real world. She sat on her usual place, shuffling with papers that were of no importance, her smoke pipe in hand reach.

"Mother! … Yes, yes we-"

"We're doing great, Mother." Seven jumped in. "That's why we are actually here."

"Oh? Is that so?" She rose from her seat and walked over to the two girls. "I'm glad you decided to visit your old poor Mother then."

"We … want to tell you something. And it's from great importance." Seven said with a hint of a smile, glancing over to Sice and seeing her nodding slightly in return. Good enough, then.

"I'm all ears. I'm always interested in what my children are thinking."

Sice took a deep breath. This was it. The moment she had been looking forward to, no turning back now.

Instinctively she reach out to Seven's hand, grabbing her in a gentle motion and linked her fingers with her.

"We … We're girlfriends. The dating kind. We, uh … , we're in love." Sice stumbled her words, but feeling Seven's support was enough to give her ease. At least somewhat. It didn't help with the rising blush on her cheeks, though.

"We wanted to let you know that."

"Ah, so you finally want to make it official?" A spark in Arecia's eyes appeared, accompanied by a generous smile she couldn't hide. "I'm so proud of you telling me this, my dear. I was already looking forward to it when you do it."

"Mother," Seven raised her eyebrows. "are you saying you already knew?"

"I would be lying if I didn't notice the eyes you two were giving each other." A small pause, waving in front of her when she noticed Sice's wide eyes. "Yes, I already knew. I know _all_ about you. … And I would like to see grandchildren once you two are grown-up."

Sice stood still, her feet practically freezing on the spot. Out of all the things, she couldn't imagine _that_ to happen. How were they so obvious? They tried so hard to hide it and yet-

"Um, thanks for your time, Mother." Seven squeezed Sice's hand harder than before when she saw Sice's behavior. "That was all what we wanted to say, so …"

She pushed Sice out of her spot, making her stumble forward to the door. _Time to leave before Sice freaks even more out. "_ Come on, Sice. We still have something to do, remember?"

"Oh. … Oh yeah." was the only answer Sice could give her.

"Very well then. Thank you for your time, my dearest."

Seven didn't miss the smirk on Arecia's face.

Quickly they said their goodbyes and Seven dragged Sice to the door, pushing it open and rushing outside. Once outside the office, they stood in front of the door again, collecting themselves. Sice seemed still to be not quite okay, breathing hard and having reddened cheeks.

"Sice?" Seven whispered, honestly concerned about Sice's well-being. She took a glance around the Sorcery, seeing only the usual gazes shot at them.

"She- … She said she _knew!_ "

"See, I told you she already knew. She always does with these things." Gently she rubbed over her linked hand with a thumb, feeling the turmoil in Sice boiling. She knew Sice thought of every possible outcome for the past two days, maybe that it was over now was a bit too much for her. "... I'm a bit more concerned that she expects grandchildren, but …"

"She said she … knows it _all,_ Seven, she knows about us doing-"

"Sshh. It's all good." Seven tried to shush her, holding both of her gesticulating hands now. The last thing she wanted now was to make a scene here. "... I don't think she knows … about _that_. Hopefully."

Seven swallowed, thinking about it and shook her head immediately.

"... Anyways, come on, let's go. You said you wanted a reward, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Still in shock, Sice nodded.

"Then let's get ice cream."

And with that the two girls vanished from the Sorcery, ready to look forward in their lives now that their not-that-quite-well kept secret got revealed.


End file.
